User blog:Wildheart970/Duplicate Files
Just somewhere for me to list duplicate files before I add deletion tags. The following list includes files that are different items but share a sprite, old .jpg files that have since been replaced with .png files, and files that are of the same item but used in multiple different places. personal note: 20 * File:Abalone.png = File:Abalone nobg.png * File:Adam Trump.jpg = File:Adam trump.png * File:Andy Reed.jpg = File:Andy reed.png * File:Andy.png = File:NPC_NewPortrait_Andy_Reed.png * File:AngelsGlory.png = File:Angel's Glory.png * File:Apple Milkshake.png = File:Dairy apple.png * File:Apple.png = File:Autumn apple nobg.png * File:Bait for Fish King.png = File:Bait fishking.png * File:Balloon Flower.png = File:Balloon flower.png * File:Banana.png = File:Autumn banana nobg.png * File:Bar.png = File:Bar.jpg * File:Battle Hammer.png = File:Battlehammer.png * File:Bean.png = File:Bean.jpg = File:Spring bean nobg.png * File:Beast Claw.png = File:Beastclaw.png * File:Billy2.png = File:NPC_NewPortrait_Bill_Hanks.png * File:Biluochun.png = File:Tea biluochun nobg.png * File:Biluochun Tea.png = File:Tea biluochun.png * File:Black Dye.png = File:Dye black.png * File:Blaze Hammer.png = File:Blazehammer.png * File:Blue Dye.png = File:Dye blue.png * File:Blueberry Jam.png = File:Sauce blueberryjam.png * File:Boiled Shrimp.png = File:Boiled shrimp.png * File:Borscht.png = File:Borscht nobg.png * File:Broadsword.png = File:Broadsword-0.png = File:Broadsword-1.png * File:Brown crab.png = File:Crab brown.png * File:Butter.png = File:Dairy butter.png * File:Caterpillar.png = File:Caterpillar.jpg * File:Century Egg Dish.png = File:Century egg dish.png * File:Century Egg.png = File:Pickle centuryegg.png * File:Cheese Potato.jpg = File:Cheese potato.png * File:Cheese Shrimp.jpg = File:Cheese shrimp.png * File:Cheese.png = File:Dairy cheese.png * File:Cherry Pie.jpg = File:Cherry Pie.png = File:Cherry pie.png = File:Cherrypie.jpg * File:Chili Sauce.png = File:Sauce chili.png * File:Chili.png = File:Chili.jpg = File:Spring chili nobg.png * File:Chris Trump Disc Location.jpg = File:Game Disc Quest Item Location.jpg * File:Chris Trump NEW.jpg = File:Chris trump new.jpg * File:Chris Trump.jpg = File:Chris trump.png * File:Chris2.png = File:NPC_NewPortrait_Chris_Trump.png * File:Clam.png = File:Clam nobg.png * File:Clivia.png = File:Autumn clivia nobg.png * File:Conch.png = File:Conch nobg.png * File:Copper Pickaxe.png = File:Copperpickaxe.png * File:Corn.png = File:Summer corn nobg.png * File:Cotton.png = File:Autumn cotton nobg.png * File:Crayfish.jpeg = File:Crayfish.png = File:Crayfish1.png * File:Cream.png = File:Dairy Cream.png * File:Crescentsaber.png = File:Crescent Saber.png * File:Curry Sauce.png = File:Sauce curry.png * File:Dahongpao Tea.png = File:Tea dahongpao.png * File:Dahongpao.png = File:Tea dahongpao nobg.png * File:Darkgold Pickaxe.png = File:Darkgold pickaxe.png * File:Darkwood Ring.png = File:Darkwood ring.png * File:Diamond Sword.png = File:Diamondsword.png * File:Dictumofvictory.png = File:Dictum of Victory.png * File:Glass Bottle.png = File:GlassBottle.jpg * File:Duke Evans Social Info.jpg = File:Duke evans.png * File:Duke2.png = File:NPC NewPortrait duke evans.png = File:NPC_NewPortrait_Duke_Evans.png * File:Dung beetle.png = File:Dung Beetle.png * File:Dyers woad.png = File:Dyer's Woad.png * File:Ear-Shaped Cracker.jpg = File:Ear shaped cracker.png * File:Elaine Terry.jpg = File:Elaine terry.png * File:Elly Cole.jpg = File:Screenshot 20191011-131304 Harvest Town.jpg * File:Elly Cole OLD.jpg = File:Elly cole.png * File:Fiber.jpg = File:Fiber.png * File:Fried Egg.png = File:Fried Egg.jpg = File:Fried egg.png * File:Fried Tofu.png = File:Fried tofu.png * File:Frost-0.png = File:Frost.png * File:Fruit Salad.png = File:Fruit salad.png * File:Garlic Seed.png = File:Seed garlic.png * File:Garlic.png = File:Spring garlic nobg.png * File:Garra lamta.png = File:Garra.png * File:Gary Cruz.jpg = File:Gary cruz.png * File:Gem rainbow.png = File:Gem rawrainbow.png * File:Giant Sword.png = File:Giantsword.png * File:Ginseng-0.png = File:Ginseng.png * File:Glen Cruz.jpg = File:Glen cruz.png * File:Golden Sword.png = File:Goldensword.png * File:Goldenrod Tea.png = File:Tea goldenrod.png * File:Goldenrod.png = File:Autumn goldenrod nobg.png * File:Grass Carp Sashimi.jpg = File:Grass carp sashimi.png * File:Green Dye.png = File:Dye green.png * File:Hair-caring Soup..png = File:Hair-caring Soup.png = File:Hair caring soup.png * File:Harvest Town Screenshot 2019.11.15 15.21.00.png = File:Sin título.png = File:Gem cutter.png * File:Hay.jpg = File:Hay.png * File:Herbaltea tangerine.png = File:Herbaltea goldenrod.png * File:Honeysuckle-0.png = File:Honeysuckle.png * File:Hong Herb.png = File:Hong herb.png = File:Hong herb-0.png * File:Hunting Long Knife.png = File:Hunting Long Knife.jpg * File:Iron Hammer.png = File:Ironhammer.png * File:Iron Wire.png = File:Wire.png * File:Jasmine Tea.png = File:Tea jasmine.png * File:Jasmine.png = File:Summer jasmine nobg.png * File:Jerry Allen OLD.jpg = File:Jerry Allen.jpg = File:Jerry allen.png * File:Jessie Morris Trophy Location.jpg = File:Trophy Quest Item Location.jpg * File:Jessie_Morris_OLD.jpg = File:Jessie morris.png * File:Jim Ortiz.jpg = File:Jim ortiz.png * File:Jinjunmei Tea.png = File:Tea jinjunmei.png * File:Jinjunmei.png = File:Tea jinjunmei nobg.png * File:John Gray.jpg = File:John gray.png * File:Juice cherry nobg.png = File:Juice cherry.png = File:Cherry Juice.png = File:Cherry Juice.png * File:Juice corn nobg.png = File:Corn Oil.png = File:Corn oil.png * File:Juice mango nobg.png = File:Juice mango.png = File:Mango Juice.png * File:Juice orange nobg.png = File:Juice orange.png = File:Orange Juice.png * File:Juice passionfruit.png = File:Juice passion nobg.png = File:Passion Fruit Juice.png * File:Juice peach nobg.png = File:Juice peach.png = File:Peach Juice.png * File:Juice pear nobg.png = File:Juice pear.png = File:Pear Juice.png * File:Juice pomegranate nobg.png = File:Juice pomegranate.png = File:Pomegranate Juice.png * File:Juice vegetable nobg.png = File:Juice vegetable.png = File:Vegetable Juice.png * File:Juice watermelon nobg.png = File:Juice watermelon.png = File:Watermelon Juice.png * File:Julia allen.png = File:Julia Allen.jpg * File:Justin Ortiz OLD.jpg = File:Justin Ortiz.jpg = File:Justin ortiz.png * File:Ketchup.png = File:Sauce ketchup.png * File:King crab.png = File:Crab king.png * File:Knotweed.png = File:Knotweed-0.png * File:Lavender Nectar.png = File:Nectar lavender.png * File:Lavender.png = File:Summer lavender nobg.png * File:Lee Wah.jpg = File:Lee wah.png * File:Lee Yau Stethoscope Location.jpg = File:Stethoscope Quest Item Location.jpg * File:Lee Yeung Experiment Part Location.jpg = File:Experiment Part Quest Item Location.jpg * File:Lees.png = File:Pickle lees.png * File:Lie.png = File:LieWeapon.png * File:Light Cowrie.png = File:Light cowrie.png = File:Light cowrie nobg.png * File:Light Sword.png = File:Lightsword.png * File:Livestock Fee.jpg = File:Livestock Feed I.png * File:Longjing Tea.png = File:Tea longjing.png * File:Longjing.png = File:Tea longjing nobg.png * File:Luck Bait.png = File:Bait luckbait.png * File:Mace.png = File:Fdsa.png * File:Mahogany.png = File:Mahogany.jpeg * File:Mallow root.png = File:Mallow Root.png * File:Mango.png = File:Summer mango nobg.png * File:Mantis shrimp.png = File:Shrimp mantis.png * File:Maojian Tea.png = File:Tea maojin.png * File:Maojian.png = File:Tea maojian nobg.png * File:Mary Morris.jpg = File:Mary morris.png * File:Matcha Milkshake.png = File:Dairy matcha.png * File:May.jpg = File:May new.jpg * File:Mayonnaise.png = File:Sauce mayo.png * File:Melt coal.png = File:Coal.png * File:Melt copperingot.png = File:Copper Ingot.png * File:Melt darkgoldingot.png = File:Darkgold Ingot.png * File:Melt goldingot.png = File:Gold Ingot.png * File:Melt refined.png = File:Refined Quartz.png * File:Melt silveringot.png = File:Silver Ingot.png * File:Mirageblade-0.png = File:Mirage Blade.png * File:Mixed Dye.png = File:Dye mixed.png * File:Monthly Rose.png = File:Summer monthlyrose nobg.png * File:Murex.png = File:Murex nobg.png * File:Mushroom Soup.jpg = File:Mushroom soup.png * File:Mustard.png = File:Sauce mustard.png * File:NPC Portrait JesseMorris.png = File:NPC_NewPortrait_Jessie_Morris.png = File:NPC Portrait JessieMorris.png * File:Napa Cabbage.png = File:Napa cabbage.png * File:Natica nobg.png = File:Natica.png * File:Nautilius.png = File:Nautilus.png * File:Okra.png = File:Autumn okra nobg.png * File:Onion Seed.png = File:Seed onion.png * File:Ore copper.png = File:Copper Ore.png = File:Copper ore.jpg * File:Ore gold.png = File:Gold Ore.png * File:Ore silver.png = File:Silver Ore.png * File:Oyster Omelet.jpg = File:Oyster omelet.png * File:Oyster Shell.png = File:Oyster shell.png = File:Oyster shell nobg.png * File:Peach Gray.jpg = File:Peach gray.png * File:Peach.png = File:Spring peach nobg.png * File:Peanut Butter.png = File:Sauce peanut.png * File:Peanut.png = File:Autumn peanut nobg.png * File:Pear.png = File:Summer pear nobg.png * File:Peter Allen.jpg = File:Peter allen.png * File:Pickle waxgourd.png = File:Pickled Wax Gourd.png * File:Pickle.png = File:Picke pickle.png * File:Pong Ching.jpg = File:Pong ching.png * File:Potato.png = File:Spring potato nobg.png * File:Poultry Feed.jpg = File:Poultry Feed I.png * File:Power of Light.jpg = File:Poweroflight.png = File:Power of Light.png * File:Pu'er Tea.png = File:Tea pu'er.png * File:Pu'er.png = File:Tea pu'er nobg.png * File:Pumpkin Salad.jpg = File:Pumpkin salad.png * File:Pumpkin.png = File:Autumn pumpkin nobg.png * File:Purple Dye.png = File:Dye purple.png * File:Queensland nut.png = File:Queensland Nut.png * File:Radish.png = File:Autumn radish nobg.png * File:Red Dye.png = File:Dye red.png * File:Redmoonblade-0.png = File:Redmoonblade.png * File:Revival Grass.png = File:Revival grass.png = File:Revival grass-0.png * File:Ring of Peace.png = File:Ringofpeace.png = File:IMG 20191124 131956.jpg * File:Rose.png = File:Spring rose nobg.png * File:Rustysword.png = File:Rusty Sword.png = File:Rusty Sword.jpeg * File:Salted Egg.png = File:Pickle saltedegg.png * File:Sauerkraut.png = File:Pickle saeurkraut.png * File:Sauteed Eel.jpg = File:Sauteed eel.png * File:Sauteed Wax Gourd.jpg = File:Sauteed wax gourd.png * File:Scallop.png = File:Scallop nobg.png * File:Scientist2.png = File:NPC_NewPortrait_Lee_Yeung.png * File:Screen Shot 2019-10-19 at 3.27.18 PM.png = File:Steel Pipe.jpg = File:Steel Pipe.png * File:Seafood Noodle.jpg = File:Seafood noodles.png * File:Seaweed Dish.jpg = File:Seaweed dish.png * File:Seaweed Radish Soup.jpg = File:Seaweed radish soup.png * File:Shiitake Sauce.png = File:Sauce shiitake.png * File:Shiitake.png = File:Shiitake-0.png * File:Shovel.jpeg = File:Shovel.png * File:Shrimp.png = File:Shrimp nobg.png * File:Sickle.jpeg = File:Copper Sickle.png * File:Silver Pickaxe.png = File:Pickaxe.jpeg = File:Silverpickaxe.png * File:Silver Sword.png = File:Silversword.png * File:Sokmak Cake.jpg = File:Sokmak cake.png * File:Spanner crab.png = File:Crab spanner.png * File:Spicy Noodle.jpg = File:Spicy noodle.png * File:Spicy Tofu.jpg = File:Spicy tofu.png * File:Spider Teeth.png = File:Spiderteeth.png * File:Spider conch.png = File:Spider conch nobg.png = File:Spider Conch.png * File:Spotted crab.png = File:Crab spotted.png * File:Steve Lopez.jpg = File:Steve lopez.png * File:Stone.jpg = File:Stone.png = File:Stone-0.png * File:Stonesword.png = File:Stone Sword.png * File:Strawberry Milkshake.png = File:Dairy strawberry.png * File:Strawberry Seed.png = File:Seed strawberry.png * File:Strawberry crab.png = File:Crab strawberry.png * File:Strawberry.png = File:Spring strawberry nobg.png * File:Sunflower.png = File:Summer sunflower nobg.png * File:Sweet Fish.jpg = File:Sweet fish.png * File:Tea Egg.jpg = File:Tea egg.png * File:Teppanyaki tofu.png = File:Teppanyaki Tofu.jpg * File:Tiger Cowrie.png = File:Tiger cowrie.png = File:Tiger cowrie nobg.png * File:Tiger Roar.png = File:Tiger roar.png * File:Tin tsat.png = File:Tin Tsat.png * File:Titan-0.png = File:Titan.png * File:Tom Cole's Statue.png = File:Tom Cole Statue.png * File:Tom Cole.jpg = File:Tom cole.png * File:Tomato.png = File:Summer tomato nobg.png * File:Tulip-0.png = File:Tulip.png * File:Unicorn Blade.png = File:Unicornblade.png * File:Urchin.png = File:Urchin nobg.png * File:Watermelon.png = File:Summer watermelon nobg.png * File:Wax Gourd.png = File:Summer waxgourd nobg.png * File:Wheat.png = File:Summer wheat nobg.png * File:Whitebait nobg.png = File:Manor whitebait nobg.png * File:Wine Soaked Shrimp.jpg = File:Wine soaked shrimp.png * File:Wood.png = File:Wood-0.png * File:Woodensword.png = File:Wooden Sword.png = File:Wooden Sword.jpeg * File:Yam-0.png = File:Yam.png * File:Yellow Dye.png = File:Dye yellow.png * File:Yogurt.png = File:Dairy yogurt.png * File:Yolk Pastry.jpg = File:Yolk pastry.png * File:Yolk-Baked Corn.jpg = File:Yolk baked corn.png * File:Young doctor2.png = File:NPC_NewPortrait_Lee_Yau.png Category:Blog posts